Another Soul
by Mangoflavored
Summary: Seth's identical twin (OC) has been separated from his homeland in La Push since he was born, but now he finds his way back. It isn't long before he changes just like Seth did before him but, though their bodies are the same, their souls are very different. Will this newcomer be enough to tear the wolf packs apart, or will he bring them all closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

Note: All of this takes place about 2 years after the whole issue with Bella being turned into a vampire. There are two primary pairings (though they may be a bit too complicated to be really romantic pairings): Seth x Sam and Jacob x OOC (Seth's twin). For those of you who are too lazy to read... Seth has an identical twin, Dominic, from whom he has been separated since birth. Dominic finds his way back to La Push and changes just like Seth did (they are twins after all). Though their bodies are the same, their souls are different and so are their fates.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_15 years before Bella even came to Forks, Sue Clearwater faced a dilemma. Young and poor, Sue and her husband Harry had barely enough money to feed their daughter and themselves. With another baby on the way, they knew that they would have to make some tough decisions and cut back on just about everything to have enough money to go around, but they were still very much in love with the unborn baby, despite the poverty that was so common in La Push._

_ The pregnancy was relatively normal, though Sue grew far larger than she had with Leah—surely a sign of a healthy baby. Her due date got closer and closer, her belly got bigger and bigger, and Harry began skipping meals to save money for diapers and food for the rest of his soon-to-grow family. _

_ Finally, the day came when Sue went into labor and everyone prepared to meet the new member of the family. Leah hoped for a baby sister, Harry wanted a son, and Sue just wanted her baby to be healthy and strong. In the end, everyone was surprised. Late at night, after hours of labor, Sue Clearwater gave birth to the son that Harry had so wanted, as well as his twin brother._

_ The Clearwaters were shocked, they had never anticipated twins, and they had no money for two brand new babies in the family. No one new what to do. Finally, with no other choice, they realized that they could only keep one baby. With no money and no options, Sue and Harry took the one child (Seth) that they could afford to raise and tearfully left the other boy in the hands of the Department of Child Protection (who were certainly not surprised to see another "abandoned indian baby")._

_ The Clearwaters returned to La Push with their baby, Seth, agreeing to never tell Seth or Leah of what had happened. At least not until they were old enough to understand. The other baby boy, named Dominic by the agent put in charge of his case, was then shuffled between agencies and foster-families for a decade before he was finally dumped in an austere group home where he stayed among the not-so-friendly boys for 7 years (two years after Bella came to Forks) until everything began to change..._

_Dominic's POV:_

Not everyone knows how hard life can be. Most people don't know what it's like to have no place to call home for most of their life, and even fewer know what it's like for the place that they finally call "home" to be the bed of an older boy just to have some protection.

In the group home, everyone did their chores, everyone was home before dark, and no one broke anything. As long as everyone followed these three basic rules, they could do whatever they liked (and they did). Drugs, alcohol, guns, knives, anything was fine just as long as they stayed out of sight when the agency people came to check in on everyone. For someone like me, the smallest boy in the home, the name of the game was always to stay out of sight and out of mind, but that was never quite good enough. When the bigger guys came looking for an easy target like me, all I could do was find the biggest, toughest guy around and make myself whatever he wanted to be (buddy, brother, servant, bitch). In my case, I provided all kinds of "services" for my present protector and, though he had never made me have actual sex with him, I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would be forced to trade my virtue for his protection (something with which I would never be comfortable).

A few days before my seventeenth birthday, my case officer came for a birthday visit, checking in on me and even giving me a special birthday present: a tiny birthday cupcake from the corner mini-mart. Her name was Elizabeth (she insisted that I call her by her first name so that we could be more like friends), and she had an affect so sweet that it would give you diabetes to talk to her for too long. That day she wished me a very happy birthday, passing me my cupcake with her characteristic smile that showed off all of her overly-large, nicotine-yellowed teeth. Kind of cranky (the aforementioned big guy had insisted on an ultra-deep blowjob just ten minutes earlier), I informed Elizabeth that my birthday wasn't for almost a week.

"Oh, silly, don't try and kid with me!" She giggled, quickly flipping through my file to prove my own birthdate to me, stopping suddenly as she came to the page that proved her wrong. "Oh, my! Your old friend Elizabeth has made an itty-bitty mistake!" She chuckled a few times and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, clicking her heels against the worn floor of the group home. "Well, to make it up to you, there's actually a second part to your birthday present (even though it isn't really your birthday)!" Elizabeth placed my file on a worn armchair nearby and reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out an envelope stained with coffee and handing it to me.

I gave it a little shake, and smiled at her (more out of courtesy than anything else) and ripped it open slowly. I slipped out her present to me, three $20 bills. I grinned genuinely at her, this would buy me cigs for at least three weeks (assuming that I could keep it out of the other boys' hands). Seeing my grin she chuckled again, "Well it's not every day that you turn sixteen!" I frowned again at her misinformation and she noticed, "That's not right is it..." I stared blankly at her as she squirmed awkwardly again, embarrassed not to know that I was almost seventeen.

"Well, I'm gonna use the toilet before I head out." Elizabeth said, trying to diffuse the awkward energy in the room. She shuffled quickly toward the bathroom, probably just to run her hands under the filthy water for a few minutes. In her absence, I stuffed the sixty dollars in my pocket and started flipping through my file absentmindedly (always eager to get into someone else's business, even though it was my file).

As it turned out, the whole file was rather dull, and I ended up just scanning a few documents of things I'd done, places I'd been housed, and other boring papers. Finally, I ended up reading through my birth certificate and found something of interest: the names of my parents, Harry and Sue Clearwater. I read the next few pages and found some other interesting things: their address (some place called La Push) and that I had been born with an identical twin brother (someone named Seth).

I realized with a very noticeable ache that they must have chosen Seth over me. While he had gotten the joy of a loving family, I had been abandoned and forced into the miserable shuffle from home to home, "family" to "family", and nightmare to nightmare. I wished that I could get out of this horrible situation, that I could meet Seth and my family, and that I could find my way to a real home. Still, I knew that I never could. I would never even know if they wanted me or not just because I had absolutely no way of getting to them. Suddenly I remembered the sixty dollars in my pocket, enough for a bus ticket, and realized that I _could_ see them if I wanted to (and maybe get away from the hell of the group home for a while).

I hastily memorized the address in La Push and closed the file, just in time for my old friend Elizabeth to come out of the bathroom, reeking of cigarette smoke (so that was what she had been taking so long doing). We both said our goodbyes, Elizabeth smiling her yellow smile, and me smiling at the new address and the sixty dollars in my pocket: just enough for two packs of Marlboros and a bus ticket to wherever the heck this La Push was.

I got off the bus, not quite in La Push (which was turning out to be much harder to get to than I had first anticipated). Apparently it was an indian reservation, and rather small. There were no buses to it out of Seattle, no buses to it at all in fact. The closest I could get was a quiet little town called Forks, still a fair ways away from La Push, but it was the best I could do. I stepped off of the bus and out into a rather gray-looking bus stop and breathed in the foggy air. I shivered in the cold and pulled my jacket closer around myself, though the cheap coat didn't offer much insulation.

I shouldered my backpack full of supplies (all I really had to my name were a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and what remained of the sixty dollars that Elizabeth had given me for my "birthday") and pulled out a cigarette, lighting up and trying to point myself toward La Push. Using the large map pasted onto the side of the bus station sign, I pointed myself toward La Push and started walking, breathing out a cloud of smoke and smiling when I realized that this was the first really independent thing that I had ever managed. Though I knew that I had a very long walk ahead of me, it felt good to be accomplishing something on my own and working under my own power rather than someone else's.

At first I had been glad to be walking all by myself and even a little thrilled to not know where I was, but now all I wanted to do was get there. Less than a half hour into my trek, it had begun to rain. At first, I had just flipped my cigarette around so that the burning tip was protected from the raindrops by my hand and continued on my way, but now the drizzle had turned into a deluge. My cigarette was as wet as I was and the rain had long since soaked through my thin jacket. There was no sidewalk on this street and each of the few cars whizzing by splashed me and soaked me even further.

I must have gotten turned around, or underestimated the distance, because it had already grown dark. There was practically no light, the moon hidden behind the weeping clouds, and I had begun to regret ever attempting to find my family and this La Push. I shuddered to myself and shuffled under the trees lining the road, seeking cover from the rain in the dense forest. I pulled a dry cigarette out of the box and started to light up, but something stopped me when I looked around.

The rain filtered through the trees, the endless water pouring down deflected off of the leaves, changing the dull roar of the deluge into a delicate pattering of droplets falling on the soft moss and ferns of the forest floor. Though it was darker still under the trees, just enough moonlight had finally broken through the clouds to dimly illuminate the features of the trees. Wonderstruck, I heard the pattering of raindrops slow and then stop, and gasped as the clouds cleared to let the nearly full moon gleam down through the thick canopy. Each droplet suspended on the leaves and ferns and pine needles were like diamonds, and everything was aglow, reflecting the white light of the bright moon. I forgot the numbness of my toes and my frosty skin, totally absorbed in the beauty of the forest.

Suddenly, my focus was drawn away from the forest's glowing and a shadow passed over my mind. The clouds covered the moon again and everything went dark. The rain had stopped, but in its place remained a thick fog. I shivered and hurried out of the trees, something about the darkness under the trees making my skin crawl.

I heard something behind me, thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked around but there was nothing there. At first I thought I was just imagining things, and just kept walking (though markedly faster than before). I stopped suddenly, convinced that I had heard something over the sloshing of my feet within my soaked shoes. I spun around again and this time I did see something.

Standing no more than twenty yards away from me was a beautiful couple. Both the man and the woman were exceptionally pale and they each shared a peculiar shade of amber eyes that seemed oddly inhuman. The woman had a kind face and dark hair, while the man had a more distinguished and powerful look to his strong jaw and copper hair. They both looked rather confused to see me and I was more than a little uncomfortable at the way that they were moving slowly closer.  
"Seth? Is that you?" The woman asked slowly before looking to her husband (judging by the matching rings on their left hands).  
"Bella, this isn't Seth. This is... Dominic?" The man answered her.  
That was enough for me, the way that they were edging closer to me and the way that he had known my name was the last straw. I didn't pause to respond or even to think, I just turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could away. I had always been pretty fast, and I was confident that, despite my soaked clothes, I would be able to get away (even if I didn't know where I was escaping to).

"Wait! Dominic! Don't run away, we're friends!" The woman called out, "Edward, what do we do?" I didn't turn to look, and I couldn't hear them over the sound of my own panting and heartbeat. My cold skin was starting to turn hot, and I felt tremors inside of me flowing from my spine outward. My body was tingling, and suddenly I was on fire. Everything was red and angry and odd around me. It felt like a fever, I felt like I was dying, but I also felt more alive than ever before. I felt my breaths getting deeper, my legs moving faster, my body pushing itself past any limits. I laughed, not sure what was going on, but knowing that I would definitely leave the strange man and woman in my dust.

All of a sudden I felt an icy hand on my wrist pulling me to a stop and I knew that I was wrong. I looked around wildly and saw that the pale man had a hold of me and a very odd expression on his face. Then I felt a wrenching in my abdomen and the feverish heat was redoubled. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain and heat despite the chill of the rain around me.

"Edward, what's going on?" The woman asked her husband (Edward, I guess) in panic, "Why is he acting so strangely?"

"He's changing, just like everyone in the pack does when they're about to phase for the first time." Edward responded, "I guess being so close to two vampires has made it happen more suddenly than when the others changed... His body is growing—fast—and his inner wolf is developing... We should bring him to the rest of the pack."

Vampires? Inner wolf? Pack? I was confused, utterly confused. I tried to pull myself free, finding my arm stronger than it had been before, and almost managed to escape. Suddenly Edward twisted me around and wrapped his arm around my throat, putting firm pressure on my neck.

"Sorry, Dominic, but you might not want to be awake for this anyway..." Edward said. I could feel myself blacking out, everything growing dark around me, the only sensation the painful feeling that my very bones were stretching and twisting. Just before everything turned black I thought I saw another pale girl run up to the other two and a beautiful (and giant) russet wolf lope up behind them. Then, everything went black and I was sure that I was dead.

* * *

Alrightie, guys, I'd love it if you could review this! Let me know what you think, let me know what needs work! I'm still writing the rest of it, and it's still all very fluid and changeable, so let me know if there's something that could use some work and I could very easily tweak the direction of the whole thing (; Also, just to be clear, there will probably be some pretty steamy portions (:


	2. Chapter 2

_Jasper's POV:_

When Alice had said suddenly that there was another Seth about to wander into Forks, we had all thought she was crazy. But now that Edward and Bella had brought the guy back... Well I suppose I can't say that she'd ever been wrong about one of her visions before, so we should probably have believed her more when she first told us. Still, looking down at the boy (who had finally stopped growing and shaking) it was a bit unnerving to see the spitting image of Seth.

Speaking of Seth, he and the rest of the pack had come to the house to see this outsider. Everyone except for Jacob who happened to be off with Renesmee trying to finally get her in the mood and get her to return his more physical feelings. Seth was, as usual, chatting up a storm, curious about who this newcomer was and why he had come here. Edward had done his best to answer these questions, probing through the boy's mind and coming up with at least a couple answers to satisfy all of our curiosities. Apparently the boy was named Dominic and was Seth's twin. We could't be sure why, but they had been separated since birth and Dominic had grown up in foster care. Now, he was back and obviously changing before our eyes.

Though he was always kind and generally a pleasure to be around, the tension of the situation combined with the incessant chattering from Seth was beginning to get on my nerves and I decided to exercise a bit of influence over everyone's emotions. I felt around with my mind, brushing against the emotional inputs from everyone in the room and exuding a deep calm that would be sure to put everyone into a better state of mind. Though they could tell what I was doing, everyone immediately responded to my emotional tugging, and were eventually forced into the calm that I exuded. Though the wolves certainly hated to admit it, I could definitely have quite a lot of influence over everyone when I wanted to.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and lost my emotional control over everyone as we all noticed Dominic beginning to stir. Edward had knocked him out pretty well, probably saving him from a rather unpleasant and very rapid development, and this was the first time that I had felt any emotions from him at all. As he began to come to I felt a swirling of confusion and a twinge of fear from Dominic that gradually became stronger and stronger as he fully regained consciousness. Edward shuffled Bella behind him and everyone took a step back.

Dominic moaned a bit and shivered, but then laid perfectly still. He remained like that for what seemed like forever before he suddenly sat straight up and stared wildly around the room. I forced a wave of calm over him, trying to keep him from panicking any further of phasing in such a tight space. Impressively, Dominic just sat there in surprise and obvious fear, embracing the forced-calm and just staring at us. He opened his mouth several times to ask a question, but just closed it again when he couldn't find the words.  
"Jasper," Seth began, "Do you think that you could ease him into the emotional state to phase? I think it might be easier if I just explained things mentally." I thought it over, worried that once in wolf-form he might panic and do something rather awful, but eventually decided that Seth was right. "Okay, Dominic," Seth continued, "Just ease into it, you're going to feel a tingle in your stomach and just go with it. It's like your whole body is vibrating and all you have to do is let it go outward." Dominic stared blankly back at Seth. "Um... Just imagine that your core is shaking and picture it extending all the way to your toes and fingertips, it'll all flow naturally, you'll see!"

At that point, Seth took a step back and phased. Apparently that was just too much for Dominic who jumped backwards, panicked at his twin suddenly being replaced with an enormous sandy wolf. In his panic, I could feel his emotions shifting to a primal protection instinct, and I felt the wolf inside of him rising to the surface. Before he even hit the ground, Dominic had begun to phase, and soon the boy had been changed into an equally large pure white wolf.

Obviously not used to having four legs, Dominic wobbled around, still trying to get away, confused and afraid of his new self, tripping over his own paws. I pushed the calm back onto him, keeping a close watch over his emotions and letting Seth talk to him with their wolf communication.

Everything seemed to be going fairly well, their emotions stayed level, and Dominic's emotions gradually shifted from shock to a distinctive curiosity and excitement. Seth was picking up on it too, they were feeding each other with their excitement and they were building off of each other. They really were similar. Edward chuckled, obviously thinking exactly the same thing.  
"It's amazing how similar the two of them are, even their minds are very much alike." Edward pointed out, "Still, there is something distinctly different between the two of them; their souls are definitely different, which is probably why their wolves look so different too." I shrugged, it made sense to me, and I supposed that there must be _something_ that would cause them to be so different in appearance (though similar in built, small by werewolf standards, their coloration was strikingly different).

We all shifted our eyes as Seth and Dominic shifted back into their naked human forms, Seth quickly sliding on an extra pair of shorts and tossing a blanket over Dominic (who hadn't prepped an extra set of clothes). He wrapped it tightly around himself, careful to cover as much of himself as he possibly could. We all chuckled at his modesty and he laughed with us, already fitting in and accepting our friendship (much like Seth had).

At that moment there was the thump of two pairs of feet and the sound of the door closing as Jacob and Renesmee came back into the house. I could tell by the vague satisfaction coming off of Jacob that he had gotten _something_, but very clearly not what he had really wanted (I noted the equivalent of an emotional grimace from Edward who could see all of it in his mind. Seth smiled and turned to Dominic to say, "Oh! Get excited! You're going to get to meet the alpha that I was talking about earlier!" He gestured to Jacob, who walked into the room smiling and with an arm around Renesmee, and happily pronounced, "This is Jacob!"

Before the words had left his mouth, I heard both Edward and myself gasp in unison, completely blown out of the water by the emotions and thoughts emanating from Dominic. Edward could hear the softest whisperings of his mind as everything within him spoke in unison that he was in love with Jacob, that he had imprinted on Jacob, and that Jacob was not only the only thing, but his _everything_.

Edward managed to hide most of his surprise, but there was no hiding what I had seen. Thoughts of love are definitely powerful, but the emotions of that feeling are so complex and strong that there is no stopping them. I could feel everything that Dominic felt, all of the devotion the love the confusion and the elation of just being in the same room as the man that was, by his reckoning, perfect in every way. Dominic was, for a moment, on cloud nine and in his elation he stumbled toward Jacob with a huge grin on his boyish face.  
"Hehe, kinda small aren't you? Just like Seth." Laughed Jacob, to which Dominic nodded emphatically, "Well, I'm Jacob and this is my imprint, Renesmee." At the word imprint, Dominic froze. His face gradually started moving again, his expression cycling quickly between surprise and confusion and blankness again and again for several seconds. The whole time, he simply exuded an aura of growing despair that peaked when Jacob kissed Renesmee on the cheek to emphasize his affection for her.

Feeling all of Dominic's despair and fearing what he would do or say, I let out wave after wave of calm and soothing to try and keep him from phasing or lashing out at Renesmee. As it turned out, though, my efforts were wasted because he couldn't even stand up, never mind make any move to attack her. Dominic crumpled on the floor as though he had been hit by an electric shock. He lay there on the ground with wide, unblinking eyes as we all stared in confusion. My soothing was clearly having no effect on him since tears were beginning to stream from his eyes. Edward, seeing all of his thoughts looked at me meaningfully and I took the hint. I stopped my waves of soothing and began projecting every feeling of exhaustion that I could. I hoped that this would pair with the general emotional overload of the situation and his tiredness from having walked here to just put him right to sleep.

Fortunately, it all worked out and Dominic closed his eyes and entered a state more like a faint than sleep. Operating at vampire speed, all of this tense situation had been played out in just a few moments, though everyone was still quite confused and concerned for Dominic's well being.  
"You know, he's probably just exhausted from everything that's gone on today." Edward began delicately, "Perhaps we should just put the poor little guy sleep it all off and rest until he has the strength to deal with all this." I nodded my agreement and went to carry him to bed but Jacob beat me to it, scooping Dominic up in his muscular arms and protesting cheerfully.  
"Don't worry about it, guys, I'll just bring him up to Nessie and my room," Jacob said, "After all, it is sorta my job as alpha to make sure that everyone in the pack is alright. Plus," he said, looking right at Renesmee with an unsatisfied scowl, "It's not as though _we'll_ be needing the bed tonight." Renesmee snorted a bit and gave him a withering look.  
"It's true, Jacob, everyone is going for a hunt tonight. We'll be back tomorrow night, though, and you can tell us all about little Dominic." Renesmee stated with an acerbic bite to her voice. I could sense the tension and tell that something about an alpha and his cravings was pushing up against the instinct of being imprinted on someone. Though we could all tell that Jacob loved Renesmee very much, it was also clear that there was a bit of tension and unsatisfied desires between them.

Jacob sighed and carried the much smaller Dominic upstairs like an infant wrapped in a blanket (with Seth following at his heels like the excited puppy that he had always been). We vampires shook our heads at the strange situation before stepping out the door for a good long hunt. Edward and I hung back a bit and as he passed by on our way out I said, "Well this should be interesting." I ran up ahead, quickly gaining on Alice to give her a quick kiss on the back of the neck, quite inspired by witnessing Dominic's imprinting. She giggled at my eagerness and ran playfully ahead. I ran happily after her, putting the new boy in the back of my mind, knowing that no one (even Alice) could read a werewolf's future, and forgot all about Dominic and Jacob for the time being as I chased after _my_ love, eager to sneak another kiss.

* * *

_I know, I know, another boring background chapter, but I swear that I'm almost done with that type of thing! I fully intend for the next chapter to move closer toward the steaminess and the romance that we have all been hoping for! Also, I think that I may get around to talking a little bit about what Seth has been up to lately (spoiler alert: he has an imprint as well!), which should be interesting for all you Seth fans out there!_

_As always, review if you could, it helps a lot, especially since I hope to be moving past background things into more of the other stuff that people generally like more, so it would be really helpful to hear what you guys would like to see so that I could maybe get some inspiration with my writing! Anyway, as always, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jacob's POV:_

I glanced down at Dominic, lying naked on the bed in a tight curl. I had unwrapped the blanket so that I could get him dressed in some actual clothes (he would have to learn not to tear up everything that he owned when phasing). I had gone through his bag before to try and find him something to wear, but everything that he had brought was still completely soaked. Rather than dig through the vamps' clothes, I had finally decided that it would be best to lend him one of my warmer sweaters (he was still rather cold, and covered in goosebumps).

I slid the small-weave black sweater over his slim shoulders and realized how incredibly large it was on him (in fact, he was closer to Renesmee's petit size than mine). I chuckled a bit to myself and slid a pair of my boxers onto his narrow hips and laughed again at how ridiculous he looked, his hands nowhere near reaching out of the sleeves and the plaid hem of my boxers just visible beneath the black wool of the sweater. I hummed a bit to myself and poked at his forehead a bit, trying to rouse him from his sleep so that I could debrief him a bit about being a wolf and make sure that he knew everything about pack life (since Seth would no doubt have forgotten something).

At the gentle pressure of my fingertips tapping against his face, Dominic gradually began to come alive, limbs stirring a bit on the covers and eyebrows twitching ever so slightly. With a flutter of dark eyelashes the boy (tiny by wolf standards) finally woke up and stared up at me with inky black eyes. I smiled down at him and he blushed heatedly, glancing away and grinning back embarrassedly and hurriedly sitting up in bed. I chuckled again at the sight of him, sitting on top of the pillows with the overly large sweater practically falling off of his shoulders and facing me with rapt attention. He just blushed redder and kept on staring.  
"Hi, Dominic," I began, introducing myself, "I'm Jacob Black, and your Alpha. I'll be taking care of you from now on." I could tell that he was listening very attentively to every word that came out of my mouth, paying close attention to each syllable and sound.  
"I'm Dominic," he started timidly, "But you all seem to know that already..." He trailed off at the end, overcome by an embarrassed blushing. After a few moments he regained his composure and began again, "So, were you the one who changed my clothes and brought me up here?"  
"Of course, it's my job to take care of everyone in the pack, even a newbie pup like you." I chuckled as he blushed again and leaned in close to examine him and try to locate some sort of difference between his and Seth's identical bodies.  
"W-what are you doing?" Dominic stammered nervously, cheeks still burning.  
"Relax!" I laughed, "I'm just trying to see if I can pick out some sort of difference between the two of you. Maybe I've got some Alpha instinct for this type of thing..." I peered closer, trying to spot some freckle or difference in his face.

Dominic held perfectly still, not moving a muscle, his breathing slowing and his blush gradually fading from his cheeks, leaving them a light latte color with a healthy pink tint. He stared at my face with wide, dark eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes. I moved around a bit, checking his face from every angle, shifting him just a little every now and then, certain that I could find _some_ difference between the seemingly-identical boys.

He really was holding still, an occasional blink and the gentle rise and fall of his delicate shoulders the only proof that he was anything other than a statue. Despite his perfectly still stance, I was beginning to grow frustrated that even I couldn't find a single difference between the two boys. I shifted him about and moved all around him, certain that some new angle would reveal some unique physical feature about Dominic. In a final frustrated effort, I flipped us both around so that I could get a really good look at him, causing the whole bed to shake a bit and Dominic to gasp a bit.

I stared at him for a moment more, but finally gave up, maybe they really were totally identical. I glanced down at his again blushing face and realized that we were in a rather odd position: Dominic lying flat on the bed, arms slightly spread to the sides, with me poised on top to examine him. I cleared my throat and moved off of him, helping him into a kneeling position in front of me again. I glanced down for a second, licking my lips awkwardly and preparing a quick apology for being such a strange Alpha, when Dominic suddenly pushed his lips quickly against mine in an unexpected kiss.

I was caught entirely off guard and had no idea how to react. I stayed stock-still, trying to understand what exactly was happening. In just a fraction of a second, Dominic had closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't a steamy kiss, or even a particularly good one, and neither of us moved at all. He wrapped his slim arms around my neck, baggy sleeves tickling my neck as he moved his lips gently against mine (which were still as stone). I felt his soft lips moving excitedly against my own and his feathery eyelashes brushing against my nose.

For just a moment I lost myself in the childish excitement of this kiss and almost responded to the unrestrained passion (or perhaps just horniness) of Dominic's joyful kissing. But that was just a moment, and I quickly broke away, pushing him back by his shoulders. I could see the hurt in his eyes (which were suddenly very watery) and he tried to keep me close, hands holding gently onto my cheeks. Still, I was stronger than he, and I had no difficulty pushing back his little body. I immediately turned away and began to push myself off of the bed, but was stopped by a little hand on my back, tugging at the hem of my t-shirt.  
"Jacob, wait..." Dominic murmured, his voice laden with hurt, "I... I love you. I don't know how to describe it, or even understand why, but I love you so much that it hurts. I know that we just met, but you're the only thing that matters to me. You're my pack mate, my Alpha, my... my... everything..." Dominic said, his voice growing louder and then trailing off in a hoarse whisper. "Jacob, I don't have the words to describe it, there aren't any words... But I love you."

I couldn't look at him, of course I knew what he was describing, he was describing the type of feelings that I knew very well myself. Somehow Dominic had imprinted on me, but it didn't matter because I was already imprinted on someone else, and I knew that I could never love anyone as much as her. I looked back at him, his face a mix of elation, adoration, and despair, twitching between expressions and barely holding back tears. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to protect this pup, my pack mate, from this pain, but I knew that there was no way that I could betray Nessie (even thinking about it made bile rise in the back of my throat). I could only shake my head and avoid making eye contact.

Dominic's face froze, totally expressionless and his hand dropped from my shirt. He sat on the bed more motionless than before, still as a statue, the calm of his face being given away by the emotions swirling behind the inky depth of his eyes. I stepped up off of the bed and walked to the door, feeling the weight of Dominic's stare as he watched me go. I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me and licking my lips nervously as I walked briskly away. As my tongue moved over my lips, I could taste the sweetness left after licking a lollipop, the faint honeyed flavor that tempts the tongue but fades the moment it is detected. I glanced over my shoulder at the closed door separating myself from Dominic and felt a slight pang in my chest, a feeling that I had not experienced since Renesmee had been born, and a feeling to which I was not accustomed. Things had grown far more complicated since Dominic had arrived, and somehow I wished that he had never come at all. Imprinting was protected very strictly under pack law, but there was no way that Dominic and I could _ever_ be together. I had to find some way to get rid of him, even if it meant hurting the poor pup. I had no other choice.

* * *

_Meow, how depressing this chapter was! I hope that the next one will be filled with fluff and smut and all that good stuff! Review away, I'd love to hear about what you guys think and what you guys would like to see! I know that guy on guy kissing can be offensive to some people's (prude's) sensibilities, but I see no reason why this story should deserve anything more than a T for now (and even that is just erring on the side of caution so I don't have to change it for a while), but I may have to change it as the story evolves. Anyway, I hope that next chapter will be filled with some more steamy scenes, even if I have to bend the rules of reality a bit to get them in! (;_


End file.
